Robin Hood's curse - Chapters 1 and 2
by Raisa the Daughter of Posiedon
Summary: Valerie is on the run! The King has discovered that she is a defendant of Robin Hood and is out to kill her! Will her new friend, the Prince, be able to put an end to the king's madness? Valerie is running for her life when she finds out that her friends have come after her. Will she leave them behind to die or take them with her and face the possibility of death for them all?


Robin hoods curse

I sat there in my room, staring at my closet door. I knew I should have been getting ready for the diner tonight. Even as servants and maids we had to look half decent, but right now that and motsly everythng else was the least of my worries.

- "Valerie!" my friend Gabriella said.

- ''Yes?'' I asked

- ''Just one thing!''she yelled

- ''Go ahead!'' I hollered back!

- "ARE YOU READY YET?"

I jumped. Oh no! What time was it? I had to get ready for the dinner in... in ten minutes?! Why hadn't they told me sooner?

- "Give me five?" i asked.

- OK. But no more than that" she awnsered.

I scampered around the room looking for a sutable dress to wear. I had no idea why Sir King Branden had given us nice evening dresses and makeup to wear while serving passing dignatarys. Maybe he wanted to show them that he was so rich that he could afford to put even his servants in fancy clothes. Or maybe his wife, the kind queen Sabrina, had convinced him of it. She was born a pesant, so she dissaproves of this higher class, lower class stuff. Anyway, we each have 9 evening dresses and we have to wear a different one every day of the week. For example if i wore the blue silk dress on monday i couldnt wear it on tuesday, wensday, thursday, friday, saturday, or sunday. I had a pattern. On monday I would wear the red silk dress, then i would wear the blue one, then the green one... Anyhow, well, yeah, I was running around my room, and, as small as it was, couldn't find my red dress anywhere!

- "Three minutes!" Gabs yelled from outside my door.

- "Got it!" i yelled back.

I finally found my dress and got into it in about, oh, 20 secondes. I popped out of my room just as Gabriella yelled:

- Time's up Valerie! Either you come out or im coming in!

Slam! Gabs slamed the door open and stormed right in.

- Good. Your ready.

- Yeah, I'm ready!

- Well, then we have to go. Now!

- Coming!

We raced down the hall, and flew into the kitchen when I realized something. In my rush to get ready I had forgotten to do my hair up into a ponytail ! I searched the room, hoping to good gods that someone, anyone, had left an elastic or something lying around, but no. On the one day I needed it, there were none. I was going to have to go in with my hair down. Luckily I was serving the Queen tonight and the king didn't pay much attention to servants so hopefully I was in the clear.

When I set down the Queen's entree, she raised her eyebrows at my hair and I blushed and wispered;

- I was rushed and...

- Oh, shush. I don't care. I don't even know why we have the hair rule. It's obscene! Now tell me, are you excited for tonight?

I raised my eyebrows, as to say I have no idea what you're talking about?

- Oh my! You mean to say you don't know?

I shook my head. I honestly had no idea what on earth she was talking about.

- Well, straight after diner the king is inspecting his servants, and the prettiest one of them gets to spend a week with the prince! Oh here comes the king! You better skedaddle out of here before he see's you're hair.

I smiled, curtsied and ran off. Now i remembered! Then slowly the smile slid off my face when I remembered that I had my hair down. The Queen had said right after diner hadn't she? I groaned. I was dead meat.

After diner, sure enough, we were all lined up near a wall, ready to be inspected. When the king came in we all gasped. The prince was with him!

- WELL," the king boomed, " LET'S GET DOWN TO BUISNESS SHALL WE? I KNOW YOU WERE ALL EXPECTING ME TO CHOOSE, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF MY SON CHOSE."

- Yes, alright thank you very much Father. Bye, bye now.

- GOODBYE! HAVE FUN!

The prince slamed the door, then turned around and said:

- I will meet Mandy in the dining room.

Much later he called for Reni, then Gabriella, and finally, me. I took a deep breath and walked into the dining room. Instantly his eyes lit up.

- Ah. I knew I had seen a servant with her hair down.

I blushed and looked at my shoes.

- Look up, girl so I can get a good look at youre face.

My face burning, I complied.

- Well, looky here! I probably would have chosen you if you lookeda bit prittier... Oh, alright, you have 5 minutes to impress me.

I laughed.

-Ha

As I left the one thought running through my head was But I have a boyfriend...

So, how'd it go? Did you get chosen? Did you get in trouble for having your hair down? I bet you did. I heard that Sarah Mockingly saw you and went to tell the king. Is that true?

- "I...", i started but Gabi beat me to it.

- Are yuo crazy? Valerie would never get chosen! look at her!" she reddened," Oh! im sorry!

I smiled

- None taken. I thought that the prince would never choose me in a million years...

- And he didn't." gabs said firmly

- And he did." i corrected her

-He DID?! " said Gabi and Reni in unisons.

- Yeah," i said calmly," i was kind of surprised myself. I mean I thought it was common knowledge that I had a boyfriend."

- Um, not with royalty, Valerie, not with royalty

- OH! That's why he chose me! I get it now!

I looked around. Reni had stuffed her face in her pillow to muffle her giggles and Gabs wasrolling her eyes and muttering:

- My god she can be so dense...

I giggled.

- Night girls." i said.

- Night, Val, night Gabs," said Reni

- mepgarls. " said Gabs from under her covers, which I think meant "night girls"

- Good morning girls!" i said hapily

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" was the response from both girls

I frowned. Were they not excited? Today I sat at the... Ohhhhhhh yeah. I never told them.

- Hey! Wake up. Today I sit at the table with the Prince!

- YOU'RE SITTING AT THE TABLE WITH THE PRINCE?!" squealed Reni and Gabs.

-Oh my gods, quiet down. Someone will hear you." i whisper- screamed

- Well, you definitely can't go in like that. "said Reni looking me up and down. "you look awful."

- Um, I just got out of bed...

- So? Lets make you look like a beauty queen!

An hour passed and while Gabriella was putting on my makeup someone knocked on the door. Humming happily Reni went to get it.

- Yes?" she asked

- Delivery for miss Valerie, from the prince. He asks that she wears this to breakfast.

- OH! Melanie, come in!

- Thanks Reni, does this mean you were chosen?," she asked me in a rush

- Um, maybe? Would you be disappointed?

- Terribly. I thought he would choose me for sure!

- Oh well you win some you lose some," said Gabs" right now we have to get her out of this dress, into that one, and take off her makeup, AND put a different color on because red and green do not go together and breakfast is in an hour! We don't have any time to talk or do anything except get her ready!


End file.
